<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Therapeutic Release by Eleyndre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731375">Therapeutic Release</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleyndre/pseuds/Eleyndre'>Eleyndre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breathplay, Choking, Comfort/Angst, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Name-Calling, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleyndre/pseuds/Eleyndre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of Azshara, the Alliance and Horde needed to band together to stop Sylvanas which meant more diplomatic and strategy meetings. Having the factions work together was hard enough to begin with, and while tensions were high an unexpected relationship bloomed out of stress relief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaina Proudmoore/Lor'themar Theron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Therapeutic Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've legitimately been working on this for almost over a year. It was the first thing I had ever started to write and as I saw my skill increase I kept rewriting it. I'm pretty happy with it now. This is incredibly nerve wracking for me to post, but here we are. You can thank my guild mate for the crack ship that ruined my life.</p><p>Also, as this continues on completely disregard canon. A) I wrote it before EP actually released, B) I very much dislike the direction canon went in</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes strategy meetings are stressful and sex is the easiest way to release some of the stress and pent up frustration.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you had told Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore and Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron six months ago that they would be working together, they both would have scoffed at the idea. The two had been at odds since Jaina purged Dalaran of the Sunreavers as retaliation for treason in her city - treason that had led to her adopted nephew, now High King of the Alliance Anduin Wrynn, almost dying at the hands of Garrosh. As fate would have it a much larger threat appeared before them and they had to put aside their hatred to work together. Surprisingly, they found that they enjoyed each other's company. Experiencing great loss while leading a nation is something that tends to bring people together… But no one could have anticipated exactly how close the two would become.</p><p>"Anar'alah!" Lor'themar exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the solid oak table in his war room. "Time and time again, we have to clean up the messes of a corrupt Warchief. The Horde is hanging by a thread. What is the point of having an alliance between races if this is going to be the norm?"</p><p>Jaina jumped, startled by the sudden loud noise while she was absorbed in her book, "Lor'themar, we both know the greatest strides made in history were made when we all worked together. We cannot give up on the goal of uniting the Alliance and Horde behind leadership that is compassionate, leadership that <em> cares </em>for their subjects. It was under that guidance we were able to defeat Azshara - a threat that had been lingering for ten thousand years."</p><p>"I know." Lor'themar sighed, rubbing his temples. The constant war had taken its toll on him. Long behind were the days of youthful naivety, replaced with a tired and hardened demeanor. The lines on his face were deeper now, and he no longer covered the eye that he lost during the third war when the scourge invaded Silvermoon. "Sometimes it just seems like a hopeless fantasy."</p><p>Jaina stood and moved behind Lor'themar, placing her hands on his shoulders and kneading gently to apply pressure in an attempt to release some of the tension from his muscles. Her hands felt magical as they expertly worked to unravel the knots that had formed from the long hours bent over the strategy table. Lor'themar had dismissed the war council a while ago, but he and Jaina had more work to discuss as the leaders of their respective kingdoms.</p><p>"Is this helping at all?"</p><p>"It is," Lor'themar moaned as Jaina worked out a particularly hard knot. He rose gracefully from his chair and turned toward her. A slight shudder shot through her body when he brushed his fingers along her collarbone. Gazing deeply into her striking silver eyes he told her,  "But I know something that will help <em> both </em> of us to relieve some stress. Strip."</p><p>Lor’themar leaned back on the table and watched Jaina as she undressed. She unclasped each buckle on her corset without breaking eye contact. This is what their relationship had become in the past few months - him giving the orders, and her following them without so much as a whisper of complaint. Through necessity, the pair had spent many long nights with each other. Once they both managed to move on from their preconceived notions about each other, a strange kind of chemistry grew out of respect.</p><p>Jaina, who had been hurt so many times by men who were regarded as “soft” and “caring” by their peers, was initially caught off guard by Lor’themar’s quick wit and sharp tongue. Having come from noble birth no one spoke to her the way he did, with absolutely no regard to her status. She figured this was most likely because he wasn’t of royal lineage, so he didn’t care about pleasantries she was forced to learn. His unstifled attitude towards her made Jaina feel things that she hadn’t since Kalec had partially transformed and used his dragon tongue on her, and that feeling shot right through her core.</p><p>Lor’themar, however, <em> admired </em>the fire in Jaina. He was used to being around elves that didn’t show emotion, and often conducted themselves to be as level-headed as possible. Jaina wasn’t afraid to harness her emotions, often dramatically swinging from one extreme to the other so she could get her point across. And by the Sunwell, that was an incredible turn-on for him. Even if her hot-headedness did get the best of her every now and then. </p><p>Their new-found relationship was primal and fierce. It had quickly developed from barely tolerating each other to, well, they didn’t even know how to explain their current situation. On a particularly stressful night the two of them had been working late and slinging cutting remarks at each other. At one point they ended up in each other's faces, yelling about an insignificant detail in one of the strategies. The moment managed to highlight each source of their largest stressors. Jaina felt that she always had to think up plans and give out orders - everyone always looked to her for a solution. Lor'themar, on the other hand, felt like his words always fell on deaf ears. That what he said or the orders he gave did not matter in the grand scheme of things. Those under his command respected him, and followed his orders, but they all knew he never wished to govern the Sin’dorei. And before they knew what they were doing, the Lord Admiral and Regent Lord couldn’t keep their hands off each other. </p><p>Jaina unclasped the front of her bra and pulled her shoulders back to slip it off of her slender frame. Lor’themar smirked and raised an eyebrow at the mage - she was trying to tease him by displaying herself as she stripped. He stepped toward her and reached behind her to grab the piece of fabric she had begun to shrug off, pulling it tight with both straps so it wouldn’t budge. He took her jaw in his other hand to bare her neck to him, hovering his lips as close to Jaina as possible without actually touching her. He allowed the tension to rise for a moment before he let her go, leaving her frustrated and craving his touch, as he walked toward the door to lock it. No one in their lives knew the details of their relationship, and it was very much going to stay that way. Even though the factions were working together, there was still so much hostility between the Alliance and Horde that the duo could not risk disturbing that delicate balance.</p><p>Lor'themar turned back towards Jaina, studying her naked torso with admiration, as she bent to unlace her boots and step out of her skirt. Despite, or perhaps because of, the scars that marked her pale skin, Lor’themar was captivated by her beauty. Jaina had been through hell and having her in front of him, allowing herself to be vulnerable, was a privilege he refused to lose. </p><p>Now naked, Jaina folded her clothing neatly and placed the pile on the chair she had been sitting in minutes earlier. She stood, facing Lor’themar, with her arms crossed under her chest as she hugged herself. She watched as he slowly moved towards her, studying her naked body, and shivered under his attentive gaze. It was chilly in the war room, and with no layers to protect her skin from the cold, her body betrayed her calm demeanor. </p><p>Lor’themar stepped in front of Jaina and reached out to brush the soft skin of her neck gently with his fingertips. “Are you cold, Lady Proudmoore?” he purred, trailing his hand down her neck towards her left breast and circling his thumb around her hard nipple. He lowered his head and flicked it with his tongue before gently blowing on the wet surface he just created.</p><p>Jaina shivered more noticeably this time, “No,” she replied, though she avoided looking at Lor’themar directly. With her body slightly flushed from the gentle strokes, it was easy for Lor’themar to see the pink tone rise on her fair skin.</p><p>"It's not nice to lie, Kitten, but I will excuse it this time," Lor'themar said trailing his tongue up her neck and across her jawline teasingly. "However, no, <em> what </em>?" He pressed as he started to suck on her earlobe while running his fingertips, featherlight, up the outside of her thigh. His lips formed a cocky smile, while he was nibbling on her ear, when he felt her shudder from his touch. </p><p>“No, <em> sir! </em>” Jaina answered louder than she intended as she sucked on air, her knees weakening at his touch. She simultaneously loved and hated that he could turn her into a mess so easily.</p><p>“That’s my good girl,” Lor’themar praised as he positioned his arms under Jaina and lifted her with no effort. She wrapped herself around him as he pulled her into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He carried her over to the table and set her down, biting her lower lip as he pulled free.</p><p>Jaina tried to chase Lor’themar’s lips as he pulled away, hungry for more, but he placed a hand on her chest to stop her. “Patience, Kitten. You know I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>Lor’themar straightened and slipped his tunic over his head, and Jaina couldn’t help but stare at the well-sculpted body before her. Lor’themar had scars all over his body, just as she did. Many saw him as just a political figurehead but every line on his body, whether accentuating his toned physique or gained in combat, proved he was a veteran on the battlefield - even though he may technically be trained as a ranger, that never prevented him from throwing himself into the fray armed with his greatsword, much to the dismay of those tasked to keeping him out of trouble. To Jaina, those imperfections only served to amplify her lust. The predominant v-lines on his lower abdomen never failed to draw her gaze toward the center of the Sin’dorei, and the scar positioned just below his navel that led downward always caught her attention. For the mage, it was like every part of him coaxed her into submitting to her desires. She bit her lower lip, and while staring, she started to circle her clit slowly with a slender finger.</p><p>Lor’themar grabbed Jaina’s wrist and removed her hand from herself, his eyes narrowed, “Have you forgotten the rules Lady Proudmoore? Or are you testing my patience?” he hissed, “You know you don’t get to touch yourself unless I tell you to. <em> I </em>control your pleasure, not you. Now, are you going to behave for me?”</p><p>Jaina felt heat rush to her face. <em> ‘I know better’ </em> ran through her mind, but all she could let out was a meek, “Yes, sir,” as she looked down, submissive and avoiding Lor’themar’s gaze. </p><p>Lor’themar let out a sigh, “We’re going to try this again,” he said as he moved his hand from Jaina’s wrist to gently lift her chin, forcing them to lock eyes, “You’re never this shy with me, you don’t break the rules unless you want some kind of punishment, and honestly, you’re usually full of sass. Are you okay? Tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>    “I--I don’t know what has come over me. Maybe it’s because we are in the war room and neither of our private quarters?” she replied, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. It was true, she was uncomfortable being in such a public area.</p><p>The Sin’dorei took one of Jaina’s hands in his, moving hers to kiss the back of it. As he wove their fingers together, he reassured her, “No one is going to walk in on us, but you know we won’t do anything you don’t want to. Say the word and we’ll get you dressed, then we can move this to my bedroom.”</p><p>She took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly. A soft smile spread across her face as her body relaxed. Jaina took the opportunity to cup her face with Lor’themar’s hand, turning to press her lips against his palm before looking back up at him, “Thank you, Lor’themar. But, I think I’ll be fine, <em> sir </em>. I’ll be a good girl for you.”</p><p>Lor’themar’s expression softened as it shifted from worried to smug. He raised an eyebrow. “Is that so, Lady Proudmoore?” he asked, smirking, “You know, I can make it so you don’t even care about your surroundings. The only thing that will matter to you is how I am using your body. Lean back on your elbows for me.”</p><p>Jaina complied with the order, placing her elbows and palms flat on the cold table. She was open and vulnerable, and her head was swimming with thoughts of what he was going to do to her.  </p><p>“Legs open, Jaina, display yourself. I shouldn’t need to tell you this.”</p><p>Jaina spread her legs and a chill ran through her body. She watched as Lor’themar unbuckled his belt and slipped the strip of leather out from the loops on his pants. After placing it on the table beside her he pinched one of her hard nipples, causing a slight moan to escape from her lips.</p><p>“Oh,” Lor’themar said, running his hand down Jaina’s torso, “Someone’s cold. Let’s see if I can warm you up a little.” </p><p>He leaned over and pressed his lips against the burn scar she acquired during the mana bomb incident. Jaina squirmed as he ran his tongue along the intricate, web-like pattern that crept up her body. He placed one hand on her lower back, pulling her in close, and used the other to guide a sensitive nipple to his mouth, flicking his tongue across it before biting down gently. Another small moan came from the mage beneath him, causing the growing erection that was still trapped, pressing against the fabric of his pants, to twitch. Despite how calm and collected he looked on the outside, it took every ounce of self-control he had to pace his movements. The feeling of her body pressed against his sent sparks through Lor’themar - Jaina was so beautiful, so soft. She had the scent of the ocean in her hair and rosewater on her skin. He would never admit it, but Lor’themar regularly thought about how lucky he was to be able to have her like this.</p><p>The ranger continued to use his mouth on Jaina, leaving a trail of bite and suck marks as he moved up her body. The closer he was to her neck, the more aggressive his technique became, leaving darker and larger bruises on her fair skin. He loved how easy it was to mark her - every time he saw a blemish on her perfect complexion, peeking out from beneath her shirt collar, it reminded him that she, at least when they were together like this, belonged to him. The hot-headed mage that had a tendency to get herself into trouble submitted to <em> him </em>. That’s why when he reached her collarbone, Lor’themar dug his teeth into her. He knew it would drive her crazy, but it would also leave an incredible mark in an extremely visible area, an area that would be hard for her to cover up.</p><p>Jaina’s hips bucked as her center ached for friction. She let out a desperate whimper, “Please, sir, please...I...mmmm, I need…”</p><p>“Oh, Kitten. I’ve barely done anything to you and you’re already begging,” Lor’themar teased as he kissed along her collarbone, continuing up her neck, “Are you truly such a needy slut that this is all it takes to turn you into someone’s toy?”</p><p>“I’m <em> your </em>toy, sir,” her breathing was heavy, and as she continued to rock her hips against nothing, Jaina whined, “Please, sir.... play with me.”</p><p>Lor’themar buried his face in the curve of Jaina’s neck and exhaled slowly, trying to prevent himself from losing control. He closed the space between them by slipping a hand under one of her thighs, and guiding her into wrapping her legs around his hips. He used the other to press on her lower back, pulling her forward. <em> ‘She’s going to kill me one of these days’ </em>he thought to himself while he ran his tongue along her jawline toward her earlobe. The Sin’dorei’s ears perked up, listening intently to the mild moaning coming from the mage as she started to rub against him - causing his erection to throb, almost painfully, from within the confines of his tight pants.</p><p>Jaina’s hands flexed as she rocked her hips, grinding herself against the tough fabric. She wanted to touch him <em> so badly </em> but she refused to disobey his orders. Her eyes were closed when she felt two of his fingers press against her lips. Without coaxing she eagerly took them in her mouth and sucked as she ran her tongue around them. When the Regent Lord pushed his fingers gently down her throat, causing her to gag, she was caught off guard and opened her eyes to watch his movements.</p><p>“I should blindfold you one of these days,” Lor’themar mused as he slipped his fingers in and out of her mouth, “You like to watch what I’m doing to you, but sometimes the surprise can be fun, Kitten...plus it would heighten your other senses.”</p><p>“You just want to make me suffer.” </p><p>Lor’themar raised an eyebrow at her, “Maybe so, but I also want to hear you scream out as I push your limits.” He wove his fingers into the hair at the base of her head with his free hand, pulling it back as he forcefully pushed his fingers back down her throat.</p><p>Jaina gagged, coughing as Lor’themar removed his hand from her mouth, “You’re such a sadi-.” Her sentence was cut short when he aggressively kissed her. </p><p>She melted into Lor’themar and closed her eyes again. In one fluid motion the elf stepped back from her just enough to run his fingers, wet from Jaina’s mouth, from the top of her slit downward, brushing lightly across her clit before entering her.</p><p>Jaina gasped into his mouth when he started to expertly work her g-spot. She could feel how wet she was as she clenched around Lor’themar’s fingers. He used his thumb to circle her clit while he curled his fingers inside of her. The mage’s moans grew louder, even though his lips commanded her attention. She squirmed under his touch, getting so lost in the moment that she reached her hand around the back of his neck to bring him closer, despite being ordered to keep her arms on the table.</p><p>The Sin’dorei pulled back from Jaina and removed his hand from her. Her eyes flew open and she started to protest, but was swiftly cut off.</p><p>“You have been refusing to follow directions lately, Proudmoore,” Lor’themar remarked, moving his thumb along the two fingers that were inside of her moments earlier and admiring how slick they were, “I’d be well within my rights to leave you like this, turned on and desperate, denied any form of release. I thought you said you’d be good for me.”</p><p>“I---”</p><p>“No excuses. You’re lucky I’m pent up and the sounds you make are irresistible. Open.”</p><p>Jaina complied, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out for Lor’themar. He held her jaw, forcing her to make eye contact with him, and ran his fingers across her taste buds, “That’s right, taste yourself. You’re just a whore that gets off on being used and degraded, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Mmm-yes, sir,” Jaina agreed just before she started to suck on Lor’themar’s fingers.</p><p>“Say it.” He slipped his fingers out of her mouth.</p><p>“I’m a whore that gets off on being used and degraded.”</p><p>“That’s my good girl,” Lor’themar praised. He kissed Jaina softly, then forcefully pushed her onto her back with his hand around her throat.</p><p>A grin spread across Jaina’s face and she unwrapped her legs from Lor’themar. She licked her lips and watched him run his hands down her torso lightly. </p><p>The Sin’dorei trailed gentle kisses down the center of Jaina’s stomach before sinking down to his knees. While he unbuttoned his pants, finally releasing himself from the constriction, Lor’themar ran his tongue up her length. He stroked his shaft as he left marks along the inside of the mage’s thighs.</p><p>When he turned his full attention back to Jaina, Lor’themar slipped his shoulders under her legs so he could wrap his arms over her hips and spread her with his hands. He lightly flicked his tongue on her clit, teasing her and making her twitch under him.</p><p>Quiet moans and heavy breathing came from Jaina. She instinctively bit her knuckle, and her face and chest were flushed pink from the heat of pleasure. Each deep, long stroke from Lor’themar caused her to squirm. He was torturing her by paying attention to every part of her <em> except </em> her clit. She felt his nails digging into her thighs when he slipped his tongue in and out of her hole, it was then that she realized she was rocking her hips and he was trying to hold her in place. She let out a deep breath and relaxed her lower body.</p><p>Satisfied. Lor’themar started to alternate between flicking his tongue over Jaina’s clit and slipping it inside of her. He was greedy in his movements, he wanted to taste every inch of her. Soon, he fell into a pattern that was driving her crazy, and his ears twitched as he heard her say something that he wasn’t expecting.</p><p>Jaina breathed out, “Mmmph...fuck… Sir, I’m going to…ahhh, can I come?”</p><p><em> ‘She must be trying to make up for earlier’ </em>  Lor’themar thought to himself, and there was no denying it worked. He gently sucked on her clit before he pulled back from her for just long enough to say, “Yes, Kitten. You have permission to come for me.”</p><p>Jaina moved her hand, which now had bite marks across her knuckles, out of her mouth and toward her chest. She alternated between each of her hard nipples, pinching and pulling with a tight grip. The mild pain on her sensitive chest combined with the light movements of Lor’themar’s tongue drove her crazy and she had to use her other hand to keep him in place while her hips continued to rock. </p><p>Finally, the tension that was building released. Her body convulsed as they rode through her orgasm. Lor’themar continued to work her with long, quick strokes of his tongue to overstimulate her. Jaina had already stopped trying to be quiet, and even though she wasn’t <em> loud </em> the Sin’dorei was sure that anyone walking past the door would be able to hear her cries. That didn’t stop him from continuing to make her squirm - it was too much fun for him, listening to her beg for him to stop because of how sensitive she was.</p><p>He kept his face buried in Jaina until every ounce of stress in her body was released, not that he had much of a choice. Despite her protests she still had Lor’themar in a vice grip between her strong thighs. He felt the heat rise up in him; he desperately wanted to take her, to feel her warmth around him. </p><p>When Jaina finally released him, Lor’themar stood and used his forearm to wipe off his face before gripping the base of her hair to pull her into a kiss. When he forced her head back with the hand weaved through her hair, the Sin’dorei looked her up and down, studying her. She was panting, dishevelled, and had a thin layer of sweat coating her flushed body, but by the Sunwell she was beautiful to him. She looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to figure out what kind of thoughts were running through his mind.</p><p>“Oh, my Kitten. I’m not nearly done with you yet,” Lor’themar teased, “but…” he trailed off and grabbed the belt that he placed next to Jaina earlier. When he ran the cold leather across her sensitive pussy and she let out an uncontrollable moan, he continued, “<em> someone </em> can’t be quiet.” The ranger slapped the belt across her, expertly aiming for her swollen clit. Jaina had to bite down on her arm to stifle the whimper that came from her involuntarily.</p><p>“I’m going to need to gag you before we continue. We don’t want to alarm anybody that happens to be passing by the door, do we? Unless, of course, you want strangers to hear the slutty noises you make while I toy with your body for my pleasure.”</p><p>Jaina raised an eyebrow and coyly replied, “Hmm...I think I’d prefer not letting others in on our little secret...at least, <em> not yet </em>.”</p><p>Lor’themar’s composure broke for just a second and he swore under his breath. Hoping she didn’t notice, he recovered by lifting her chin with his hand and running his thumb across her bottom lip. When he pressed lightly against her mouth, Jaina opened eagerly to let him in. She started to suck and run her tongue across the finger to playfully tease him.</p><p>He ran his own tongue along the hard edge of Jaina’s jaw before whispering in her ear, “Maybe someday, Kitten, you can be on display for everyone to admire...for everyone to play with...but for now I need you to go grab your thong.”</p><p>Jaina shivered from the thoughts of exhibitionism, of being exposed for Lor’themar’s friends to enjoy. She decided on the spot that she needed to have a serious talk with him about how much she loved the idea, and slipped off the table. Her legs were still weak, and she had to steady herself by grabbing onto the Sin’dorei’s shoulder. </p><p>“A little weak, are we?” Lor’themar chimed in.</p><p>“Don’t go letting it inflate your ego,” Jaina playfully sassed. She loved to push her luck when it came to how much she could get away with before Lor’themar ‘punished’ her.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Go do what I ordered you to do or I’ll use the belt in a different way than I have planned.”</p><p>Jaina looked him in the eye, “Promise?” she asked, trying to get a reaction out of him. When he remained silent she slightly pouted and started to walk over to the pile of clothing she left on the chair.</p><p>As she walked away Lor’themar snapped the belt across Jaina’s bare ass, making her yelp from both pain and surprise. She turned to look back at the ranger, who just winked at her and nodded in the direction of her task. </p><p>Jaina sauntered over to retrieve her thong and, unnecessarily, bent at the waist to give the Sin’dorei a striking display of her beautifully shaped backside, wet cunt, and strong thighs. She was fully aware of what she was doing to him, and hoped it would ignite his primal urges - to cause him to lose control of himself. On the rare occasion that Lor’themar lost his composure, Jaina would end up sore for days, in the best way possible, and she <em> loved </em>it.  </p><p>The Regent Lord licked his lips, his eyes on Jaina, and swiftly undressed, kicking his clothing to the corner of the table. ‘<em> What a little tease’ </em>he thought to himself, spitting into his hand and using a combination of saliva and pre-come to mildy lube himself up. He stroked his shaft and watched the stunning woman in front of him - his head swam with thoughts of what he would do to her when he knew without a shred of doubt that they wouldn’t be heard. He shivered, daydreaming of the sounds he would coax out of her. </p><p>Jaina lightly ran her finger tips down Lor’themar’s chest. “What are you thinking about that has you so focused, sir?” she asked seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting herself up on her toes to press kisses under his jaw. </p><p>Lor’themar blinked and shook his head when Jaina pulled him from deep within his thoughts. He looked down at her and smiled, “It’s nothing, Kitten. I was just thinking about how much I love marking that beautiful porcelain skin of yours.”</p><p>He lightly pecked her on the lips a couple of times before he placed a hand on her shoulder and forced Jaina to her knees. She hit the cold tile, hard, and winced. A chill ran through her body. Her nipples were already hard and sensitive, and the freezing floor caused her body temperature to drop even more. She hugged herself across the chest and rubbed her arms, trying to use friction to warm up.</p><p>“The floor cut right through your body heat, didn’t it?” Lor’themar observed.</p><p>Jaina nodded, and he ran his fingers back through her hair, occasionally gripping at the top of her head to control her movement. He held out his other hand to take the navy-coloured lace thong she retrieved for him. When Jaina handed it over to him, the blood elf held her chin and squeezed lightly, prompting her to open her mouth obediently.</p><p>When she obeyed, Lor’themar wasted no time in pushing himself fully down Jaina’s throat. He gripped her hair, this time without letting go, and guided her into a slow, steady rhythm. He let out a low pleasure groan, finally able to give his throbbing erection the attention it deserved.</p><p>Her orgasm, combined with her throat being used, caused Jaina’s cunt to drip. Ever the masochist, she loved being choked by Lor’themar’s cock - the fighting for air, the pain of him forcing himself on her, the tears welling up in her eyes and saliva down her chin from gagging, it all accumulated into an almost twisted pleasure for her. The scene would have looked cruel, had anyone stumbled upon them, but Jaina appreciated that she could trust the Sin’dorei to push her limits without going too far.</p><p>“You love it when I abuse your throat, don’t you, Kitten?” Lor’themar teased. </p><p>The only thing Jaina was able to do was look up at him with a striking glare - a glare that Lor’themar had seen only a few times since they began their fling. He adored when she gave him that look. Feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, he attempted to prevent the mage from noticing by gripping her tighter and forcing her to take his entire length down her throat. He held her at the base of his cock, pressing her face against his pelvis. </p><p>The mage smacked Lor’themar’s thigh with one of her hands, continuing to gag on his cock. Despite her being aware that he would never allow her to pass out, her body fought to break free so she could breathe unhindered again. Jaina pressed harder against the Sin’dorei, trying with all of her might to push away from him. For a moment she thought he was going to let her go, but after Lor’themar pulled out slightly, and her body started to relax, he pushed himself back down her throat. </p><p>The icy stare Jaina shot at Lor’themar caused a cocky grin to spread across his face. He looked down at his pet, watching her eyes well with tears. She struck the middle of his thighs and pushed, hard. He watched a tear roll down her cheek, bringing a trail of mascara with it, and let go of Jaina’s head. The ranger caught her before she fell backwards from the force of pushing herself free - a trail of spit ran from his cock to her lips before it fell down her chest as she gasped for air. </p><p>“Are you okay, Kitten?” Lor’themar asked, mildly concerned. He brushed the tear off of her cheek with his thumb.</p><p>Jaina coughed and let herself catch her breath before she replied, “I’m wonderful, sir.”</p><p>Even though she was incredibly disheveled, Jaina wore a carefree expression on her face - which Lor’themar melted under. He bent down to press a kiss against the top of her head.</p><p>While Lor’themar straightened again he told her, “You’re such a good girl, my Kitten,” he brushed the hair out of her face and continued, “and you’re so beautiful. Especially when you allow me to play with you like this.”</p><p>Jaina nuzzled into the Sin’dorei’s inner thigh, feeling the contrast of his rough skin and body hair against the softness of her face. She held onto his leg and kissed up his thigh, towards his center. </p><p>“You’re getting playful now. I better gag that pretty little mouth of yours and tire you out or you’re going to turn into a brat,” Lor’themar half-joked, he knew Jaina could be a handful if she became restless, but he didn’t mind it, “Show me our stop signal.”</p><p>Jaina closed her fist, then extended her thumb and pinky. She looked up at the man in front of her and said mischievously, “I’m <em> always </em>good for you.”</p><p>Lor’themar rolled his eyes and firmly held her jaw to get her to open her mouth then used his free hand to stuff her thong inside. He walked around her and caused Jaina to let out a guttural moan when he gripped the base of her hair to pull her to her feet. He shoved her forward and walked the mage to the table in front of them, groping her chest with a strong grasp.</p><p>He pushed Jaina face down on the cold table with force and took the belt in his hand. Lor’themar couldn’t resist giving her one good strike across her backside. The thong in Jaina’s mouth muffled the loud, surprised yelp that escaped her lips, and a welt immediately appeared where the belt connected with bare skin. </p><p>Lor’themar soothingly rubbed the raised skin, and bent over close to her ear, whispering praise, “That’s my good girl. So willing to let me do whatever I desire to you.”</p><p>He kissed her on the cheek and slipped the belt around her mouth, carefully placing it just behind her teeth, before he pulled it tight to keep it in place. He slipped a finger inside of her, then ran the wetness across her lips and the belt.</p><p>“That’s not too uncomfortable, I hope,” Lor’themar said aloud. Jaina shook her head to assure him she was fine, and he continued, “Excellent. Head up and hands on the table until I tell you otherwise.”</p><p>Lor’themar positioned himself behind Jaina and teased her with his erection, guiding the head of his cock up and down the length of her cunt. He placed his other hand on her hip and gently squeezed to hold her in place. </p><p>Coyly, Lor’themar taunted his pet, “You are absolutely dripping, Lady Proudmoore. Tell me - has anyone else taken the time to care for you like this? Has anyone else <em> fucked you </em>like this? You’ve had a prince and a dragon, but am I, a lowly Regent Lord, the first to make you submit?”</p><p>Even the Sin’dorei’s sensitive ears couldn’t decipher the words that escaped Jaina’s lips. Knowing her, however, Lor’themar felt like it was safe to assume she let out a string of colorful curses. He discovered that she had quite the mouth on her from growing up in a port town, regardless of her noble status.</p><p>Jaina, realizing her mouth was stuffed with cloth, tried to twist her torso around so she could face Lor’themar. He slipped the hand that was holding her underneath her body and slightly lifted Jaina off of the table so she lost momentum. She let out a frustrated groan and slammed a fist down on the table. Taking the opportunity, Lor’themar steadied her for just a moment and slid his length into the mage. When he bucked his hips hard, Jaina’s entire body relaxed. She let out a deep breath and she unballed her fist so she could press her palm down on the table to steady herself - and to abide by Lor’themar’s previous order.</p><p>“That’s my good girl,” Lor’themar said, placing his hand on her shoulder, “I have so much fun riling you up, Kitten. It makes it so much more satisfying when you give in and let your mind go blank. I could probably do anything I wanted to you right now.”</p><p>Deep moans came from Jaina when Lor’themar began to thrust into her. She struggled with trying to keep her back arched - all she wanted to do was sink down onto the cold table and feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of her. She didn’t even realize that she was slowly lowering herself until she felt a rough hand wrap around her throat.</p><p>“Still having problems obeying commands today, I see,” Lor’themar remarked, “I guess I need to persuade you a little more. What’s it going to be, Kitten? Are you going to ease your weight onto my hand and hinder your breathing? Or are you going to strain your body to hold yourself up? The choice is yours.”</p><p>Lor’themar was careful with his hand placement. He made sure that his fingertips were gently pressing on Jaina’s arteries - not her windpipe. His goal was to restrict blood flow, not to cut off her oxygen supply. As always, his pet was the one ultimately in control. The ranger intently watched her hands, taking care to notice if she signaled to stop.</p><p>With every hard thrust into her, Jaina was pushed slightly further forward onto the table. She obeyed her order for as long as she could, but her arms started to give out from the strain Lor’themar was intentionally putting on her body. It didn’t take long for her to give in and let herself rest on his hand, and the moment she did Lor’themar gently applied pressure to her neck.</p><p>Every sensation was amplified for Jaina as her blood flow lowered. She started to get lost in a haze of pleasure. Her breathing deepened and her moans became more primal. The thong in her mouth did nothing to prevent saliva from flowing down Lor’themar’s hand and onto her chest. The Sin’dorei bent down and nipped her in between her shoulder blades, causing Jaina to shudder. She was light-headed and she loved it, so much so that even when her lips started to tingle slightly she refused to prop herself up again.</p><p>Jaina felt Lor’themar ease his grip on her throat, and she knew he would completely stop playing with her if she didn’t give herself a break. With more effort than she would care to admit, the human found enough strength in her arms to hold herself up again, allowing Lor’themar to completely let go and rest his hand on her neck - instead he moved it to her shoulder blade and pressed down on her with his palm. </p><p>The cold surface felt wonderful against Jaina’s flushed body. She moved her arms into a more comfortable position and turned her head so her cheek was resting on the table. Her nipples hardened and became much more sensitive. She felt her clit pulsate, almost as if it craved her touch. She wanted to come again, so badly, but she refused to work herself unless Lor’themar allowed it. The last thing she needed was for him to stop as a form of punishment.</p><p>“You love the feeling of me inside of you, don’t you Kitten? The way I use your body and tight little holes for my own pleasure,” Lor’themar taunted, “I can feel your cunt tighten around me when I tease you; when I point out how much you love to be played with. You really are <em> my </em> little slut, aren’t you?”</p><p>Jaina nodded her head and moaned in agreement. Her hand balled into a tight fist, desperate to grab onto something, anything, but there was nothing within reach. She could feel her own saliva pool underneath her cheek. Every thrust elicited some form of pleasure noise from her. Being in such a submissive haze, the mage didn’t even care about how loud she was. She was completely focused on Lor’themar's and her own pleasure, nothing else mattered.</p><p>He bent over Jaina and pressed on her hand gently, forcing her to relax, and weaved his fingers between hers. His other hand still had a tight grip on her hip while he picked up the pace of his thrusts. </p><p>He brought his lips close to her ear and breathily whispered, “Do you want to come again, Kitten?”</p><p>Jaina tried to speak, forgetting she was gagged, and when she realized that her words wouldn’t work she nodded her head eagerly.</p><p>“Then work yourself and come for me,” Lor’themar growled, before sucking on her earlobe and pulling back. He firmly dug his fingers into Jaina’s hips.</p><p>He was close himself, but Lor’themar wanted to feel Jaina get off while he was inside of her - the added slickness from her orgasm, the way she tightened around him with every wave of pleasure that ran through her body, every single twitch and movement that came from his pet. He studied her while she began to pleasure herself.</p><p>The flushed pink on her fair skin deepened as Jaina ran her hand down the front of herself, positioning it between her body and the table - her weight now resting on her arm, and started to circle her clit. Her hips moved rhythmically in sync with Lor'themar's increasingly desperate thrusts. She could always tell when he was close to finishing; he would lose just enough control that it was noticeable to her. Jaina loved being able to make his usually cool and collected demeanor crack.</p><p>Small bruises began to form beneath Lor'themar's fingertips on the mage's hip. He licked his lips, and noticed the braid in Jaina's hair was unravelling. The Regent Lord couldn't resist weaving his fingers through it to pull back, causing her back to slightly arch and pull her chest off the table - just enough that she could easily use her other hand to pinch her nipple, hard.</p><p>Jaina knew her body well from the years of being alone, and it didn't take long for Lor'themar to feel her tighten around his cock. He had to close his eyes and focus on his own breathing to ride out her orgasm while denying his own. One of the most satisfying feelings for the Sin'dorei was being inside of his pet as she came.</p><p>He had to release her head and use both hands to hold her in place so he wouldn't slip out while her body shuddered with pleasure. The makeshift gag did nothing to quiet Jaina’s moans. With every twitch a softer sound escaped her lips until her body relaxed completely. Then Lor’themar continued to thrust into her, which caused the mage to let out deeper groans of overstimulation. It was so easy for Lor’themar to slip in and out of her. She was so wet - her own juices ran down the inside of her thighs. It was too much for him.</p><p>Knowing Jaina would kill him if he finished inside of her, Lor’themar flipped Jaina on her back and reached under her to slip her off of the table and onto her knees. She landed on the hard floor and slightly grimaced. He looked down at his pet. The sight of her with her hair unkempt, a thin layer of sweat coating her body, and drooling down the front of her chest while she was visibly dazed… it was too much for him. It didn’t take long for him to release onto Jaina - covering her face with his warm, sticky come.</p><p>Jaina closed her eyes and twitched for every streak that landed on her face. It was only when Lor’themar slumped over her, using the table for support, that she opened her eyes. She looked up at him blissfully, locking their gaze.</p><p> Lor’themar stared into Jaina’s beautiful silver eyes and felt a sudden wave of admiration in his heart. His cheeks darkened, almost as if he were flustered by the sudden shift in emotion. He leaned over and kissed the mage on her forehead, trying to shake off the new feeling he had towards her.</p><p>“You did so well, Kitten. Let me get something to clean you up.” he said, walking over to the pile of clothing he left crumpled up in the corner. </p><p>After he grabbed his tunic, Lor’themar returned to Jaina. He noticed that his legs were weak and opted to sit beside her on the cold floor to take care of her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the mage onto his lap. Using his shirt, he did the best that he could to clean the mess off of her face.</p><p>“This is going to pinch, Kitten,” Lor’themar softly told Jaina as he fiddled with the belt buckle.</p><p>Jaina nodded and let him remove the strip of leather from around her mouth. She slipped a finger inside, hooking the drenched thong around it, and removed the cloth that formed her makeshift gag. She rubbed her jaw while opening and closing her mouth, loosening the stiffness that formed while she was forced to keep it open. There were noticeable sore-looking red indents at the corner of her lips, and the belt itself had teeth marks on it. Lor’themar pulled Jaina’s head close to his chest and held her there.</p><p>Wrapping her arms around him, Jaina closed her eyes and relaxed her body onto his. Lor’themar was warm and familiar. She listened to his heartbeat and felt his chest rise and fall with each breath. She nuzzled her face against him and inhaled deeply. She loved how he smelled after they were together - how his natural musk and usual floral cologne managed to compliment each other. The way he gently ran his hand up and down her back soothed her; she was calm and fully relaxed for the first time in weeks.</p><p><em> ‘This is nice,’ </em> Jaina thought to herself. Her heart fluttered, which caught her off guard. <em> ‘What is this feeling? Why am I so...content right now? I’ve never felt this comfortable around anyone. At least not since….’ </em> she refused to finish that sentence, even if it was only internal dialogue. <em> He </em> was in the past, and <em> she </em>was finally healing.</p><p>Jaina would be lying if she said she didn’t want to spend more time in Silvermoon - specifically to be around Lor’themar. Even though she would prefer being out on the frontlines instead of sitting in dull diplomatic meetings, she found herself looking forward to the days where she was required in the city. Just being in his presence put her mind at ease, and she found herself looking for any excuse to come visit.</p><p>She was pulled out of her quiet reflection when she heard Lor’themar ask, “Do you have your voice back, Kitten?”</p><p>It took a moment to respond and barely a whisper came from her, “I think so.”</p><p>“How do you feel?” Lor’themar was sincere in his question. He asked a lot from Jaina in these sessions, regardless of how tame some were, and he knew it. They made a pact that they were to be completely open with one another when it came to their so-called stress relief.</p><p>“Sore...and a little cold,” she replied. When she mentioned she was cold out loud it was like her body caught up to her mind. She began to shiver heavily.</p><p>Lor’themar’s lips curved into a soft smile. He continued to rub Jaina’s back and looked down at her.</p><p>“I can warm you up and ease the discomfort,” he said, his voice gentle, “but we both have to get up and at least put <em> some </em>of our clothing back on.”</p><p>“Mmm, what do you have in mind?” Jaina asked, then continued, “I know we have to leave before people come looking for us, but I’m very content like this.” </p><p>Jaina wasn’t lying. It was taking most of her remaining energy to stay awake. She pressed her body against his harder than she already was, almost as if she was trying to meld them together.</p><p>“A warm bath and a comfortable bed.”</p><p>“Yours, this time?” </p><p>“Whatever you want, Kitten,” Lor’themar responded. Since he was lucky enough to have Jaina like this he wanted to make sure she received anything and everything she desired.</p><p>“Then yours,” Jaina confirmed.</p><p>She removed her arms from around Lor’themar and stretched before crawling out of his lap so she could shift back onto her knees and stand up. Jaina’s knees buckled the second she attempted to put weight on her legs. She was able to catch herself on the table, preventing herself from falling over.</p><p>“I might need some help getting to your quarters,” Jaina sighed, “I seem to be slightly...weak in the legs still.”</p><p>Lor’themar chuckled, “That’s quite all right, Kitten.”</p><p>A groan escaped Lor’themar’s lips when he pulled himself to his feet, <em> ‘I’m not as young as I used to be,’ </em>he mused. He walked over to retrieve Jaina’s clothing, pausing for a moment to appreciate the contrast between her nicely folded pile and the ball of his own linen kicked to the corner of the table on the floor. He grabbed her pile and moved it to the table before bending over to pick up his own.</p><p>Jaina watched Lor’themar step into his pants while she tried to comb her hair with her fingers in a feeble attempt to tame it. She leant back on the table for the support in order to stay upright. The soreness in her muscles was starting to sink in, and she could feel where Lor’themar struck her with the belt against the cold wood. </p><p>“Can you pass me my clothes, please? I’m starting to get uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I’ll do one better,” Lor’themar told the mage as he combined the clothing and slipped his shoes on.</p><p>Curious, Jaina cocked her head to the side and watched as the ranger returned with both piles of clothing, including her boots and his belt, and placed them on the table beside her. He then walked over to the ornate coat rack by the door to fetch his cloak. She took notice of how no sound came from Lor’themar as he crossed the tile floor, and felt a pang of jealousy. <em> ‘Damn elvish grace.’ </em></p><p>“Getting you back in those clothes of yours is just going to be a hassle considering we are going to get you into a hot bath in five minutes,” Lor’themar told Jaina as he wrapped his cloak around her shoulders, “Besides, you’re still weak. I’m going to carry you back.”</p><p>“Ohh, my Prince Charming,” Jaina teased, “What did I do to deserve this?”</p><p>“Despite the sass, you have been a good girl for me, Kitten. It’s the least I can do. Now, up.”</p><p>Lor’themar lightly kissed Jaina’s forehead before guiding her arms around his neck and kneeling slightly. He wrapped his arms underneath her and lifted. The mage instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso to help prevent from sliding down his body. Now chest-to-chest, she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.</p><p>A soft smile spread on Lor’themar’s lips when he felt her relax into him. He let go of her just long enough to shove the remainder of the duo's clothing between their bodies and request Jaina hold onto her boots as they walked back to his quarters. Between the cloak, the Sin’dorei’s body, and the rest of their attire she was comfortably covered. </p><p>“Okay, let’s get out of here,” Lor’themar whispered to his rather sleepy pet.</p><p>“What if we run into anyone on the way to your quarters?” Jaina asked softly, “No one knows about us.”</p><p>“I have lived in these halls for many years and I prefer being alone. I know the many less travelled corridors of the palace and I’ve been known to disappear from even Rommath and Halduron occasionally. The chance of us coming across someone this late is slim,” he reassured as he opened the door and checked around the corner to make sure the immediate hallway was clear.</p><p>---</p><p>They knew it was late, but when Lor’themar finally unlocked the door to his bedroom it was much later in the evening than either of them expected. He walked backwards into the room to prevent pressing Jaina directly against the door and walked her to his bed. </p><p>The moment he put her down, Jaina laid down on her side, sinking into the soft surface, and pulled her knees to her chest. She was already mostly asleep, but Lor’themar knew she had to get washed up. He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek.</p><p>“Hey, no sleeping, Kitten. You need to take a bath first. I’m going to run the water for you.”</p><p>Lor'themar hated the stereotyping of the Sin’dorei. He was sick of listening to members of the other races, especially those in the Horde, complain about his people being stuck-up snobs - they were called <em> Blood </em> Elves for a reason. However, that only meant he wasn’t as open about his appreciation for the finer things. Even though in comparison he had an elongated lifespan, Lor’themar had learned that life is too short to deny yourself luxuries that you enjoy. As he ran the almost too hot bath water, he opened the cabinet across from the tub that housed his various bath oils and grooming products. He grabbed a bottle of lavender oil and added a few drops to the bath, filling the air with a wonderful scent. When the clawfoot tub was filled enough he turned off the running water and went to get Jaina. </p><p>When he walked back into the main room, Lor’themar stopped in his tracks. His eyes fell on Jaina who was now wrapped in his cloak and lightly snoring. He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, and watched her sleep for a moment. </p><p><em>‘She’s beautiful. I really did get lucky,’ </em>he thought to himself before deciding it was time to wake her up. He sat down on the bed next to Jaina and gently ran his hand up and down the side of her body.</p><p>“Kitten, you’re going to want the bath hot,” he said, his voice soft, “I added lavender to help soothe your muscles. It’s time to get up.”</p><p>Jaina moaned and shook her head, bringing her knees closer to her chest, “Mmmm, but...sleepy,” she objected.</p><p>To Lor’themar, her feeble attempt at protesting him was adorable. The barely-there whisper from her only came out when her mind was at peace, which was something that didn’t happen often, but was always the goal - to force her to rest and forget about the weight on her shoulders. He kissed her cheek before slipping off the bed and hoisting her over his shoulder.</p><p>“You, my Kitten, are being such a princess right now.”</p><p>Jaina let out a surprised squeal from being abruptly lifted off of the bed.</p><p>“The official title is Lady or Lord Admiral, not princess,” she huffed before adding, “Do I weigh nothing to you?”</p><p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing, Kitten.”</p><p>Jaina continued to pout while Lor’themar walked her to the bathtub. He gently set her down on her feet and took a step back. He ran his eyes up and down her body, studying the bruises that started to settle in.</p><p>There were deep purple, albeit small, bruises forming around her hips where he dug his fingers into her toward the end. Up and down the inside of her thighs Jaina had bite and suck marks, and on the front of her them she had noticeable scratch marks from when he had to hold her down to ride out her first orgasm. Her nipples were red and sore, and there was a rather large hickey on her collarbone that would not be easy to cover. Lor’themar took her wrist in his hand and pulled on it to guide her to turn around so it could see the rest of her. He spotted another bite mark between her shoulders and a deep welt across her ass that was obviously from a strip of leather.</p><p>“By the Sunwell…. I did a number to you,” he said as he turned her back around, “Has anyone ever told you that you bruise easily?”</p><p>“I have fair skin,” Jaina shrugged, “How bad is it?”</p><p>“Bad enough that people will talk.”</p><p>“Then let them talk. I can’t let the rumors affect me, you know? Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time my people have spoken ill of me without full details. All I ask of them is for my guard to obey orders.”</p><p>Jaina dipped a hand in the bath to test the water.</p><p>“Are you going to join me?”</p><p>“Would you like me to, Kitten?”</p><p>She replied with a nod.</p><p>“Anything for you, Kitten,” Lor’themar said, kicking his pants off.</p><p>He kissed her on the cheek before stepping into the bath. When he lowered himself into the water, he laid back against the cold porcelain to allow Jaina to sit between his legs and rest herself against him. After she was settled, he closed his eyes and put his head back, his arms supported by the lip of the tub.</p><p>With a sigh, Jaina relaxed in the warmth. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of the bath oil.</p><p>“Mmm this is nice. A hot bath always does wonders for me. Too bad I often don’t have time to enjoy one.”</p><p><em>‘I guess now would be the time to ask her.’ </em>Lor’themar braced himself to respond.</p><p>“You know...if you wanted to stay in the city more often, I wouldn’t be opposed,” he started. There was a slight uncertainty in his voice that didn’t go unnoticed. He opened his eyes and started to run his fingers through Jaina’s hair, fidgeting, “You could teleport yourself here to get away from the chaos of the war...the chaos of Stormwind, of Boralus, hell, of Proudmoore Keep. It would do you good to take a step back and disappear sometimes. You can only run at max capacity for so long before you wear down.”</p><p>Jaina tilted her head up to look at Lor’themar, inquisitively she asked, “What are you saying? Do you want me around more often? Not just when we have to meet up to talk business?”</p><p>She was taken aback. Jaina had thought about staying in Silvermoon a handful of times just so she could crash in one of the guest rooms - since no one would bother her. Alone time was something she had taken for granted before the war started, and the constant bustle of Boralus was starting to wear her down. However, she figured Lor’themar wouldn’t want her to come around <em> just </em>to rest, after all, not everyone was happy with her being in a Horde capital as often as she has been and she didn’t want to make his life any more difficult than usual. </p><p>The Sin’dorei felt his face and the tips of his ears darken, hoping Jaina would just assume it was the hot water that caused his skin to flush.</p><p>“I want you to be happy, Kitten. And I certainly wouldn’t mind having you around a bit more. I could set you up in the guest quarters with a permanent room or…” he trailed off.</p><p>Jaina turned around in the tub suddenly, displacing some of the water over the lip and onto the floor.  </p><p>Face-to-face with Lor’themar she asked, “Or...what?”</p><p>“Or you could stay with me, in my quarters. Where I can guarantee no one will bother you. You and I would also be able to be together more often.”</p><p>Lor’themar was nervous. Jaina didn’t want to make him feel awkward by informing him that she could tell. His ears were pinned back slightly, and his face was darker than normal. She had never seen the stoic blood elf’s demeanor crack like this.</p><p>He stared into Jaina’s beautiful silver eyes. Asking her to stay was harder than he expected it to be, but this was something he had been wrestling with for a fortnight. </p><p>Speaking faster than normal, he added, “But that’s only if you want to. I’m not going to force you to stay if you think it isn’t a good idea.”</p><p>Jaina dunked her head under the water and ran her fingers through her hair before quickly getting out of the bathtub. </p><p>“Someone forgot the towels,” she teased.</p><p>Lor’themar blinked and shook his head, “Oh, they’re behind that door. Wait, you didn’t answer me. Kitten, I need a definitive answer here.”</p><p>A towel hit Lor’themar in the face while he was stepping out of the bath. His reflexes kicked in and he caught it before it landed in the puddle of water on the floor. Still stunned, he wrapped the lower half of his body in the fluffy fabric before turning his attention back to Jaina, who also now had a towel around her.</p><p>Jaina pranced over to Lor’themar and cupped his face in her hands. She perched on the tips of her toes to reach his lips and gave him a small peck. </p><p>“I’m going to bed if you want to join me,” she answered, her voice airy and carefree. She was elated. She turned around and started to walk away.</p><p>“Ohh no you don’t,” Lor’themar grabbed her wrist and pulled back. He turned her towards a rather plush looking chair in the corner of the large bathroom and ordered, “Sit.”</p><p>With a huff, Jaina walked over and sat down, sinking into the chair. She started to protest but she was shut down before she could get a word in. </p><p>Lor’themar took another towel from the linen closet, then grabbed a hairbrush and a bottle of lotion before following her. He stepped behind Jaina and started to dry her hair with the towel, massaging her head at the same time. She let out a small moan. With a smile he pulled back on her head and kissed her forehead. With her hair somewhat dry, he tossed aside the towel and started to run the brush through it.</p><p>“If you go to sleep like this you are going to wake up with the worst case of bedhead and it’ll be hard to tame in the morning. Or did you want it to look like you had a one-night stand with some stranger in Boralus, Kitten?” Lor’themar teased.</p><p>“Fine,” she huffed, “Can I use that lotion?”</p><p>Lor’themar handed Jaina the bottle, then continued to gently work the knots out of her hair. </p><p>“We need to get you treatment for your hair. It’s beautiful, but it’s fried.”</p><p>Jaina rubbed some lotion onto the usual dry patches of skin before focusing on the mana burn. No matter what she did to the blemish it was always dry and irritated, but at least she could relieve the itch for a few hours if she kept it hydrated.</p><p>“Thanks, but there’s not much I can do for it, it’s fried. Every inch of me was tainted by that fucking bomb.”</p><p>Her brow furrowed as she worked the lotion into the scar. Lor’themar could feel the frustration coming off of Jaina. He ran the brush through her hair a few more times before he was satisfied, then moved in front of her. Without words he took the salve from her and started to massage more of it deeply into the burn area. </p><p>Jaina’s body language shifted. She felt very vulnerable. <em> ‘He has seen you naked before, Jaina. He knows about your scars. Why are you so uncomfortable?’ </em>She crossed her legs and hugged herself at her ribs. She started to fidget slightly, tapping her fingers against her ribcage and chewing her lip.</p><p>Lor’themar frowned, “What’s wrong, Kitten?” He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, especially after inviting her to stay with him.</p><p>"I just...sometimes I get hung up on everything that I've done wrong. And…” her voice cracked, “and the scars are just reminders. Sure, the mana burn is the one that physically bothers me but every mark on my body is tied to trauma. This one down my hip? I haven't told many people but when I ran off after Arthas in Halls of Reflection, <em> when I thought I could save him </em>, he struck me down with Frostmourne. I almost died. If it weren't for...if the Alliance fleet hadn't caught up to me, I would have. I forced people to stay silent about that one, I made them promise not to speak of that day with a magical contract. I've finally started to forgive myself for everything that has happened and here I am, letting someone get so close to me incredibly fast. What if I end up scarred from this too?"</p><p>She was terrified, and so much emotion was released that she started to sob. She brought her knees to her chest, closing herself off further, and buried her face in her hands.</p><p>"Jaina..." compassion oozed from Lor'themar, he desperately wanted to make her feel better. He gently lifted her chin, forcing the mage to look at him. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. </p><p>"Our scars <em> define </em> us. No one has gone through life without regrets, without their own battles. How you come out on the other side is what reflects on who you are. And you...you are incredible. Every scar on you is part of who you are. Most of them stem from betrayal, but somehow you are still so open and kind. You let yourself be vulnerable. You never lost your trusting nature. I've been alive for much longer than you and I have rarely met anyone as resilient."</p><p>"Thank you, Lor'themar," Jaina said softly, tears still in her eyes. She cupped his face with her hand.</p><p>Lor'themar smiled and placed his hand over hers, "You're welcome. And for the record, I won’t leave any scars."</p><p>He bent slightly and kissed Jaina’s burn scar and hesitated for a second before kissing where she was stuck by Arthas. </p><p>“Let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>When he got to his feet Lor’themar extended his arm to help Jaina up. She gripped his forearm and pulled herself up off the chair. She practically tackled him when she stood, pulling him into a close hug.</p><p>Lor’themar stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do. He let out a deep breath and wrapped one arm fully around her, using the other to stroke her hair. </p><p>They stayed like that for a few minutes, silent aside from Jaina’s quiet sobs. When she stopped crying she sniffed and pulled back. She wiped the tears off of her face with her palms and looked up.</p><p>“I’m sorry for putting you through this.”</p><p>“It’s what I’m here for, Kitten.”</p><p> Jaina took Lor’themar’s hand and intertwined their fingers. She started to walk towards the bed, and pulled him along with her.</p><p>“Will you stay with me?” Jaina asked.</p><p>“I’ll do anything you ask of me.”</p><p>A soft smile spread across Jaina’s face.</p><p>“Would you like some clothes to sleep in, Kitten? I have a shirt and some soft silk pajama pants you can use.”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>While Lor’themar retrieved night clothes for the two of them, Jaina pulled back the light blankets.</p><p>When he returned, Lor’themar had his own pair of pants on and tossed the clothing for her on the bed. </p><p>“Sit.”</p><p>“Lor’themar, I can dress myself.”</p><p>“Just, let me do this for you,” he insisted.</p><p>When Jaina complied he lowered himself onto his knees. He pressed soft kisses up the length of one of her legs before slipping it into a pant leg, then repeated the action with her other leg. She pulled the pants the rest of the way up her body and sat back down, raising her arms over her head for him to slip his shirt on her. Lor’themar pressed one more kiss against the slash across her hip before rising to his feet. </p><p>Finally, they both laid down. Jaina rolled onto her side, back against Lor’themar. He curled up behind her, pulled the blankets up, and adjusted the pillows so they could both be comfortable. Wrapping his arm around her, closed his eyes and relaxed. The pair laid in silence for a few minutes, and he could sense something was eating away at Jaina - she wasn’t as relaxed as she usually was when they slept together. He waited for her to talk.</p><p>“Lor’themar?” Jaina whispered.</p><p>“Yes, Kitten?”</p><p>“You were right, you know.”</p><p>Lor’themar smiled, “I know it’s unexpected, but it happens surprisingly often. What moment are you referring to?”</p><p>“When you said that I’ve had a prince and a dragon but you’re the first man in my life to really take care of me. You take your time to make sure I’m satisfied. You are patient with me and don’t just toss me aside after you get what you want. Arthas and I were young so neither of us knew what we were doing, but Kalec has no excuse other than being selfish. Kael’thas saw me as his property, even though I expressed I had no interest. For a long time, I felt like sex was overrated, then you came into my life and showed me that I was wrong, and that I do deserve better than what I’ve experienced,” Jaina was blushing.</p><p>She didn’t want to continue, but Jaina knew she could extend that to the rest of her relationship with Lor’themar. She couldn’t explain why she felt so safe, or why she was opening up to him about things she refused to speak of otherwise. She felt protected. <em> She felt like she mattered</em>. It felt good for her to get her thoughts out in the open - to finally release some of the emotion that had been bottled up and buried deep down. And, for once, she felt like she had been heard.</p><p> “Jaina, my Kitten, you deserve everything you could ever want. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be taken care of for once in your life, instead of the other way around. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that happens for you,” Lor’themar responded gently and kissed the back of her head, “Now, get some rest. You did so well today.”</p><p>Lor’themar pulled Jaina closer to his body and squeezed her with his arm. Their relationship had changed so dramatically, so quickly. From despising each other to being completely open and vulnerable, it was a shift neither of them were prepared for. But, as they laid there drifting off to sleep, even if it confused them sometimes, being with each other just felt right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What started as a joke turned into something far more intricate than expected. This is a labor of love and I very deeply care for these characters. There's more planned but considering this took 9 months, don't hold your breath :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>